Cauchemars
by Snelinda
Summary: Harry Potter, ses amis et Mélinda Hunter sont en cinquième année au collège Poudlard. Mélinda se retrouve victime d'affreux cauchemars, et tandis qu'elle lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie elle obtient l'aide inespérée d'un de ses professeurs...


**Chapitre 1: le cauchemar.**

La lumière aveugla Mélinda, qui grimaça en se protégeant les yeux. Des cliquetis métalliques résonnaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre d'où provenaient tous ces bruits. Les jambes tremblantes, la jeune fille avança dans ce qui lui semblait être un couloir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, et ses longs cheveux auburn dansaient sur ses épaules nues. Ses grands yeux bleus commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce, et Mélinda put enfin regarder autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui semblait sans fin, bordée d'immenses arches et entièrement blanche. La seule chose contrastant avec la clarté de la pièce était la chevelure sombre de la jeune fille, se détachant des murs, du sol et du plafond blanc. Les cliquetis se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus insupportables. Mélinda leva les yeux vers le plafond, cherchant d'où venait ce bruit qui lui rappelait vaguement celui des mobiles que les moldus accrochaient devant leur porte d'entrée. Pourtant, la pièce était vide. Les yeux toujours levés vers le haut, Mélinda ne vit pas la forme qui s'approchait sur sa gauche. Les oreilles de la jeune fille se mirent à siffler, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que la forme s'approchait. Quand enfin Mélinda la remarqua, un éclair traversa la pièce, et un cri perçant résonna.

Mélinda se réveilla en hurlant, trempée de sueur dans son lit. La pièce blanche avait disparu, laissant place au dortoir du collège Poudlard. Mélinda se leva et se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre commune, qu'elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Son cri n'avait visiblement réveillé personne, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, qui respirait de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, pourtant elle ne le comprenait toujours pas.

Tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore, il te donnerait peut-être de la potion sans rêves, chuchota une voix derrière Mélinda.

En se retournant, la jeune fille vit une petite forme assise dans son lit. C'était Hermione Granger, une de ses camarades.

Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, répondit Mélinda en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ce n'est rien. Tu es sûre que ça va?

Oui, assura Mélinda en frissonnant.

Elle se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre, l'air frais s'engouffrant toujours dans la chambre. En retournant s'allonger dans son lit, Mélinda jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Hermione, qui se rendormait paisiblement. La jeune sorcière essaya d'en faire autant, en vain. Jusqu'à l'aube, elle ne fit que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, incapable d'oublier son cauchemar.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Mélinda, les paupières lourdes, était à deux doigts de s'endormir dans son bol de céréales, sous les regards amusés de Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Neville Londubat, assis à côté de la jeune fille, lui donna un coup de coude involontaire dans le bras, ce qui la fit sursauter à tel point qu'elle faillit tomber du banc. Ron pouffa de rire, et Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ce n'est pas drôle, elle fait de terribles cauchemars toutes les nuits! Il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore.

Pourquoi? demanda Ron, plus intéressé par son toast que par le sort de Mélinda.

J'ai lu qu'il existait une potion, la potion sans rêves. Elle permet de dormir sans rêver! Peut-être que Rogue pourrait en fabriquer pour Mélinda?

Cette fois, Ron éclata franchement de rire, aussitôt imité par Harry.

Tu crois vraiment que Rogue aiderait Mélinda? demanda ce dernier.

Rogue n'est pas méchant, lança Hermione en lançant un regard plein de pitié à Mélinda, qui peinait à garder la tête levée. Il ne la laisserait pas dans cet état!

Ron hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'être d'accord avec Hermione. C'était d'avantage une façon d'éviter que la jeune sorcière ne se lance dans un discours sur le rôle des professeurs dans le bien être des élèves. Harry non plus ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer Mélinda. La jeune fille commençait à retrouver un peu d'énergie en parlant avec Neville tout en grignotant un toast.

Elle t'a dit quel genre de cauchemars elle faisait? demanda soudain Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, occupée à empêcher Ron de manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Hum, non. Je n'ose pas trop lui demander, tu sais. Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait l'aider. Je pense que ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'arrêter de rêver, tout simplement! C'est pourquoi je vais aller en parler au professeur Dumbledore dès ce matin!

Devant l'air résigné d'Hermione, Harry n'osa pas répliquer. Bien sûr, Mélinda avait besoin de dormir. Mais elle avait également besoin de rêver! Il était persuadé que Dumbledore refuserait d'administrer quoi que ce soit à Mélinda. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard préférait la méthode douce, qui consistait à parler aux élèves, parfois pendant des heures, tout en les gavant de sucreries en tout genre. Et cette méthode s'était révélée grand nombre de fois efficace.

La tête lourde, Mélinda luttait contre le sommeil tandis que le professeur Rogue s'appliquait à bombarder ses élèves d'insultes et à leur retirer des points chaque fois qu'une potion ne lui semblait pas correcte. Le maître des potions s'arrêta devant la jeune fille et la toisa d'un air mauvais.

Ainsi, vous vous croyez assez maligne pour vous permettre une sieste durant mon cours, Miss Hunter?

Euh non professeur, bredouilla Mélinda, je suis désolée.

Etre désolée ne suffit pas! Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor.

Devant les sourires mauvais des élèves de Serpentard, Mélinda baissa la tête, honteuse de faire ainsi perdre des points à sa maison. Au fond de la salle, Hermione leva la main.

Oui, Miss Granger?

Professeur, pourrai-je vous parler à la fin du cours? Il me semble que je n'ai pas bien compris l'intérêt de l'un des ingrédients pour la potion d'amnésie.

Rogue leva un sourcil suspicieux et inclina la tête.

Bien sûr.

Le professeur Rogue libéra ses élèves 20 minutes plus tard, non sans leur avoir donné un nombre conséquent de devoirs à rendre la prochaine fois. Hermione fit signe à Harry et Ron de ne pas l'attendre, et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Professeur, je...

Vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler de la potion d'amnésie, n'est-ce pas?

En effet, reconnut Hermione. Je voudrais vous parler de Mélinda.

Et pourquoi cela?

Toutes les nuits, elle se réveille en hurlant, et ne peut plus se rendormir ensuite. Voilà pourquoi elle dort en classe.

En quoi cela me concerne-t-il? demanda Rogue, l'air profondément agacé.

Je me demandais si il existait une potion qui pourrait... Supprimer les cauchemars de Mélinda.

Miss Granger, si Miss Hunter a besoin d'aide, elle viendra me demander elle-même. Quant à ce genre de potion, elle existe, en effet. Mais sans l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, et des parents de Miss Hunter, je ne peux la lui préparer.

Mais...

A présent, veuillez sortir de ma salle et rejoindre vos camarades!

Hermione, déçue, sortit de la salle en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Elle allait devoir parler au professeur Dumbledore, c'était son dernier espoir d'aider Mélinda.


End file.
